Order
Order is the fifth Duel world in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. It´s also known as the Celestial World, a place protected by order and discipline. The World of Order is filled with various challenges that require the player to meet certain conditions to pass. The player must be prepared to stock up on DP to get the right cards and meet these requirements. First Level As usual, some Duel spirits await the player at first. *Thunder Nyan Nyan (unlocks Injection Fairy Lily) *Absorbing Kid from the Sky (unlocks Marie the Fallen One) Soul of Purity and Light will, like Molten Behemoth in the World of Civilization, offer the player a card if the player manages to Duel and win. Kaibaman also appears here if the player has made a Deck with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in it, and requests that the player to summon the monster and beat him. If the player does so, it unlocks the real Kaiba in World Championship Mode. Layard the Liberator guards the gate. The player will have to beat it using a Deck consisting of Fairy-Type monsters. By doing this it'll expand the map, and Gellenduo will come by talking about a card they lost. Second Level Anyway, the player will find a couple more Duelists in the area. *Royal Knight (unlocks Light Effigy) *Freya, Spirit of Victory (unlocks Elemental Mistress Doriado) The player talks to both Nyan Nyan and Absorbing Kid. They will mention a strangely coloured cloud. A new Duelist, Cloudian - Poison Cloud will appear over the hole in the clouds. By beating it the player will be able to travel beneath the clouds to find more Duelists. Underground When the player first Duels these Duelists, the player will be faced with certain conditions. *Mokey Mokey - 80 card Deck (unlocks Petit Dragon) *Dancing Fairy - Start at 1000 LP (unlocks Gemini Elf) *Senju of the Thousand Hands - Must win in 5 turns (unlocks Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands) After beating every Duelist here at least once, the player challenges Senju again he'll say he picked something up, but will only give it to the player if the player beats him in 5 turns. The player's reward is the Nova Summoner card that Gellenduo has dropped. The player goes back out, and Radiant Jeral is waiting at the next gate - the player will have to Deck it out to win. Third Level After the player is done,the gate will be opened. Up ahead is Airknight Parshath and a couple more of Duel spirits: *Guardian Angel Joan (unlocks St. Joan) *Marshmallon (unlocks Watapon) Courthouse The player talks to Parshath and Parshath is worry about Gellenduo, as they were supposed to give him the Nova Summoner card. When the player gives him the card, he claims that the player stole it. It will eventually lead to the "Nova Summoner Robbery Case", Voltanis the Adjudicator will accuse the player of being guilty. To prove innocence, the player will end up in a Duel against Voltanis. Win or lose, the player will still be declared guilty until Gellenduo comes in and helps the player out. The player will be proven innocent and released. If the player won the Duel, the player will unlock both Voltanis and Parshath in World Championship Mode. Fourth Level Up ahead at the next gate is Harvest Angel of Wisdom, requesting that the player finishes him off by doing at least 8000 Life Points' worth of damage in a single turn. If the player does so, the next part of the map will be available. Card Trader will also show up, and he does exactly as his name suggests - the player gives him a card, and he'll return the player a random card. Palace Meltiel, Sage of the Sky will approach the player and congratulate the player for making it this far, and states that there is a gate on top of this palace. However, to reach it the player will have to face several Duelists along the way, each with their own condition to meet: *Alkana Knight Joker - Activate 10 Spells *The End of Anubis - Activate 10 Traps *Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler - Win with 5 or less cards in the Deck *White Night Dragon - Make it discard 10 cards *Beast King Barbaros - Make a Chain of at least 5 links Last Gate Once the player has beaten all five challenges, the gate awaits the player. Sky Guardian - Sefolile will challenge the player to a 5-round survival Duel. Just like Ferrario's, but longer. After the player finish this, the credits roll, and the player unlock several things at once, including Dark Zane in World Championship Mode, and the last world - the World of Chaos. Stone Monument The stone monument will appear, if the player beat every regular Duelist five times. The stone monument has a craving of Rainbow Dragon the player need to summon Rainbow Dragon and win the Duel, in order to unseal it. Beating this will get the player Jesse Anderson in World Championship Mode. There is another stone monument, it will appear when the player beat every underground Duel spirits five times. The stone monument has a craving of Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden One, the player need to summon Exodius and use the effect to win the Duel, in order to unseal it. Doing this task will unlock Adrian Gecko in World Championship Mode. Category:Duel Worlds